THE BIG FOUR
by FlandreHime
Summary: PITCH HAS COME BACK TO HAUNT THE CHILDREN ONCE MORE ! AND THIS TIME HE IS TWICE STRONGER ! The other guardian already been defeated in a split second ! Jack all alone to defeat Pitch but... is it really true ? (PS : This is a crossover between 4 different movie. Not just one)
1. Adventure START !

THE BIG FOUR :

As usual Jack Frost was playing around in the human world. Well Easter Bunny and Sand Man already told him to stay because they have something important to tell him. About another Guardians, another world, and bla-bla-bla. Jack doesn't really heard it. He doesn't play with the rules, so he snuck out right before North comes to the room. Jack looked for Jamie. Jamie already grown up and had a child, Jamie can't see Jack now. The First time Jack knew about it he was really shock. But North explain that when people grown up they become more realistic and sometimes forgot about the guardians. Jack was really sad but he still accept it. But what make him smiled again his daughter, Jacy can see him.

"Jack-jack !"Jacy called him when he saw jack flew around in her house. She was starting to created a snowman when she saw him. Jacy was a 4 years old girl with a brown haired. When Jack touch the ground Jacy run to him and hug him.

"Hey-hey-hey ! Hello Jacy ! How are you ? " Jack smiled to her. Jacy smiled back and then pull Jack to the almost-finish-snowman. "Help Me Jack, make a huge snowball " Jacy said while moving it arms like making a huge snow ball. Jacy smiled are so adorable. Jack smiled back and said "Okay" He made a little smirk and he created a huge ball and it almost large as Jacy's House. "Wow… " Jacy face was full of surprised. She quickly run and drown herself to the huge ball and make and angel snow.

"Come on Jack" she called him. Jack smiled "Here we go !" Jack jumped and make the snow ball blast out. When Jack woke up he doesn't see jacy. He became worry. "Jacy ..Jacy !" He called her when suddenly Jacy show up in front of him. "Huaa !" Jack surprised. Jacy laughed. Later they make a snow man because the first one that Jacy made already gone. The sun almost down when they stop playing. Jacy quickly become closer to Jack. Jack was really surprised why Jacy come closer to him ?And looked scared. All this time Jacy were never scared. Well except if she saw an ins"Jack would you stay in my house ?" Suddenly Jacy spoke to him. "Why ?" Jack curiosity cAme out.

"Past this 2 days I was having a nightmare where I was in a dark place.. Really dark jack. I called everyone named but they never come.. I even called you but you never come and then I saw a man, the man..wore a really dark suit. And his eyes make me scared.. It was really..scary" Jacy become closer and more closer to him. Jack can even feel like Jacy was trumbling. "Please Jack..could you stay in my house ?" Jacy said. Her face was really scared and searching for help. Jack (berjongkok) and then looked at Jacy. Their face met each other. "Okay.. But promise me.. Don't tell anyone about me" Jack said. Jacy face was really happy. When suddenly..

" Jacy! Where are you ?" Jamie voice called Jacy. Jacy look at Jack. Jack put his finger to his mouth, sign not to tell anybody about him. Jacy nooded. Jamie run to Jacy and said " Where were you Jacy?" Jamie took her and place her in his arm. "Okay, let's go home " Jacy looked back to Jack. Jack smiled and showed his thumbnail. Jacy smiled back.

**-Night Time-**

The night was freezing cold and was really-really-really dark. Jack could sense something wrong. It couldn't be that dark. There was no moon on the sky. Even star. What happened ? Jack said to his self. Mean while Jacy already sleep. It seems everything is going fine until now. Nothing happen but suddenly a black huge smoke comes out from the window. Jack quickly stand on the ground "Black Smoke ?" Jack said to herself. Jack made a barrier around him and Jacy. He could see Jacy was sweating and breathing like she was having a marathon. It seems like the black smoke starting to make the nightmare. The smoke tried to break the barrier but the barrier is to strong so they head back. Jacy face started to be calm again and her breathing become normal again. He quickly wanted to go out to see where the Black Smoke going. Jack fly and saw there is more black smoke in each house. Jack quickly came to every each house and made a barrier. The smoke gone but it make Jack tired because have to make barrier in every house. Know the smoke can't go anywhere because each house had a barrier. Strange why it just attack child? Jack said. The smoke started to disappear but Jack sure.. 200% NO 10000% SURE he saw PITCH smiled evilly to him. Like he declared that he was the winner. "WHY IS HE HERE ?!" Jack quickly flew as fast as he could to the center of the Guardian and to see North. He have to tell him quickly ! But what he saw is really terrible. Easter Bunny was lying on the ground with sand man. Sand Man is not glowing anymore and Easter Bunny has a lot of scar in his body. He saw Tooth Fairy lying on the ground to with lot of baby tooth..and one of her wings was gone !

Jack quickly look for North. He saw North trying to stand, He quickly catch him when he started to fall again. He was looked terrible just like the others. North eyes looked at Jack "Stop Pitch…" He said with all of his power "Find the Red haired, the… dragon and the.." North cough and blood come out from his mouth "blond"

"What do you mean ?"Jack said. And started to help him sit on a chair. "Here…" North give a necklace to Jack. The necklace has a little book in it. "Find them… each story have their own guardians" North said and he faint again. "North what do you mean ?! NORTH !" Jack shouted to him but there is no answer. He looked down and tears started to come out. What should I do ? Jack said to his self. He looked to the necklace in her hand. The little book was wrote "The Guardian". "Guardian of Winter" Jack couldn't believe words that he suddenly spoke. But in a split second, the book shone and he was gone. Transferred to the place, where the Red Haired Princess Live.


	2. Meet : The Brave One

**CHAPTER 2 : THE BRAVE**

Jack opened his eyes in a wide huge forest. He was transferred to there by the necklace. Last thing that Jack remembered was a glow and then he finally here.

"Where am I ?" Said Jack while looking around.

It seems like he was in a forest, when suddenly "WOO-HOOO!" from the bushes jump out a red haired lady with a horse cross Jack. The girl shot an arrow to a tree who painted with a circle. The arrow landed RIGHT ON THE MIDDLE of it . And then the girl disappeared. Jack was really surprised and shock "What the hell is that ?!" while watching the girl disappeared.

Jack tried to stand. He looked around. "Maybe is should go to a town" Jack said and prepare to fly. He crossed a forest and lake and a river and a huge waterfall. He arrived at the town. He couldn't be see by the people who doesn't believe in him so he can walk freely like he wanted to be. He walk across the empty street when suddenly (again...)

"GET OUT FROM THE WAY !" The red haired girl who rode a horse with a turbo speed shouted to him. The same girl that Jack saw in the forest. Jack quickly flew so he can't be hit. The girl show a really big surprised face when she saw Jack flying when she crossed him . She looked back and for a moment their eyes met and then the girl continue her trip. Jack was really surprised about that but what make him more surprised is that the girl could SEE HIM !"Maybe she's the guardian ?!" Jack quickly fly to catch up the girl.

Now the girl stopped to a little Horse Ranch "You did a great job, Angus" The girl stroking her horse. The horse gave her a little smile. When Jack try to land he step a branch. The girl quickly pulled out the arrow from her back, and make a ready position to shoot Jack. "Who's there ?!" The girl shouted. Jack just standing in there hope that the girl couldn't see him.

"Oh it's you… why do you follow me ?" The girl got her bow down. Jack now surprised again "Y-y-ou can see me ?" Jack stammered. "Of course I can…" The girl turn her back and start brush her horse. "Y-you must be the Guardian !" Jack flew to her. "What guardian ?" The girl looked back but Jack wasn't there, she turned her head again when "Huaa! Y-y-ou can fly ?!" The girl shout when she saw Jack was flying upside down. "Of course I can.. I'm jack frost" Jack said. When the girl heard that she started to laugh

"What ?! … You JACK FROST ?!Bh..Bhuaahahahaha" The girl couldn't believe that. She started to laugh. "Seriously I'm jack frost !" Jack said and land to the ground. "Huaahahahahaa.. now where is your beard, and your crinkles?! and why you caring around a STICK ?! " The girl kept laughing. "Excuse me but this is not a stick !" Jack started to become angry. "Oh really ? So what is it ? A magic wand ?" Jack quickly slam his staff to the ground and freeze it. The girl surprised, "NOW YOU BELIEVE ME ?!" he yelled. "Y-y-ou re-eally are Jack Frost ?!" Said her. "YES ! Finally !" Jack said. The girl just stood there when a Lady walk closer to her "MERIDA !"

"Oh no…" The girl called Merida said and look back "Yes Mom ?" Said Merida forcing to smiled "I told you to come back early is almost noon !" Her Mom said. When suddenly a surprised smile come "Why did the ground turn to be ice ?" Her mom said. "Oops.." Jack said "Well.. Maybe it because almost winter ?" Merida said. "Strange…. Anyway, let's go back Merida" Her mom turns her back and walk to the castle "Yes Mom.." Merida said and walk with her mother to the castle, she looked back for a minute and said "You're coming ?" Said her "I will see you later" Jack smiled. In his mind Jack felt that he already seen Merida before. A curly red haired girl but when ? Jack quickly erased that thought and then he flew away.

**-NIGHT TIME-**

"Merida.. Merida !"Jack knocked the window. Merida quickly opened it. "Wow if you came here I could be a dead ice !" Merida said and quickly closed the door. She picked up some coat cause Jack really brought and freezing cold wind. "Why are you here ?" Merida said. "Tell me Merida do you having some nightmare recently?" Jack said. After hearing what Jack said Merida face turned pale. "Merida ?" Said Jack. "Y-yes…" Merida said. "What kind of nightmare ?" Said jack. Merida sit in her bed flashback coming again "I-I dreamed that my mother became a.. Bear and i saw Mord'u and it attack's my family. The dreams, it came and gone really quick" Merida touch her head. Like the dreams give her a headache. "It's just give a pieces" He looked to Jack when suddenly the last pieces of the dream come. The last pieces that frightened her to death "No.."

"Merida.. ?"

"Jack, My own father almost killed…" Merida stopped her word. Looked him with a deep fear "My own mother…" Jack just stood there. "Merida.." said Jack, try to comfort her.

Merida shook her head "Well i-it just a dream right ?" Merida said. Try to be cheer up again. "It could be real right ?" She tried to look happy but in her words, there is some fear she couldn't hide. Jack looked to Merida "Merida… I need to tell you abo-" Jack stopped when he saw the black smoke was already behind Merida. "Watch Out !" Jack said. He quickly pulled her closer to him and matter of second he make a barrier. Protect both of them. Merida who still shocked, leaned back. What's happening?! "Jack wh-"

"Merida ! Beside you are there another child in here ?!"Shouted Jack while guarding the barrier to not crash into pieces. Merida who quickly snap out from her shock and now searched for her bow and her arrow shouted "Why ?!" She shoot an arrow to the smoke, good thing she found her bow and arrow early and the bad thing, it didn't work at all.

"Maybe this smoke could attack them !" Jack replied, still with the same position to protect both of them. He now make the barrier half of the room so he need extra power to protect the barrier. Merida shock, "No.. No Way !" She quickly ran to her three brothers bedroom. Leaving the barrier that Jack made. "MERIDA !" Jack shouted. The smoke sense that Merida is leaving and quickly follow her. "No ! Please don't let them !" Merida said while running to her brothers bedroom. Merida slammed the door. It was too late the smoke already cover the entire three brother. Their face was really turning pale and they were sweating. Merida quickly shot arrow. Many arrows. But it useless it couldn't make the smoke gone, it's make the smoke grow even more. The smoke who apparently in Merida bedroom now is coming closer to her. Merida feel the smoke was now capturing her and suddenly the nightmare strike again. Her mother turn to be a bear, her father that almost killed her mother, Mord'u who trying to attack her, fact that she almost lost her mother and make her died. The feel of pain, hatred and blame cover in one place. She can sense all of that. "N-no…NO !" Merida said. Her eyes already full of tears.

In her worst condition she suddenly saw a little light from the smoke. Just a little light in pitch dark. Like give her something to shoot. With all her strength she shoot her arrow to the light. Suddenly the smoke disappear in just a snap after the arrow hit the target. Merida almost fall when suddenly Jack catch her. "are you alright ?" Jack said. "Yes – yes I'm fine" Merida look to her brother. They seems normal again. Merida sit in the floor, try to get her breath again "Who responsible for this ?" Merida said to Jack. Jack can sense her hatred. "Pitch… my old enemy..he trying to attack child and make a nightmare, The guardians thought that we defeat him but his coming back again" Jack said. "Guardians ?" Merida said. "I will explain later but most of all I need you to fight with me… you are the guardians in your story" Jack said " I don't know what you mean… but if He attack my family, means he declared war against me.." said Merida "I'm going with you"

**(Sorry.. i couldn't make Merida accent, i really don't understand that so i made it with English. Please forgive me ! 'bow down to the readers') **


	3. Meet : The Smart Prince

**Chapter 3 : The Smart One**

" WHERE THE HELL IS THAT STUPID FROST ?!" Merida said while walking in the forest.

It seems like Merida was separated from Jack. "Guh.." Merida said when her hair stuck in one of the branch of the tree. Merida kept walking and arrived in a huge field with a pond in middle of the field. Merida quickly run to it and drink the water when suddenly she notice there is someone watching her. Maybe not watching.. looking at her. A small growl comes out. Merida hand slowly reached for her bow and her arrow. And it a snap she already turn her back in a position to shoot. A huge black dragon was standing behind her !

-Meanwhile -

"Where is Merida now ?" Jack said. Jack was in a town.

A Viking town. The town was quite a mess. Jack decided to take a walk to see the town and of course Merida. Suddenly a thin boy rushed past him. The boy was running with lot of stuff. Jack looked at him, suddenly Jack notice the boy dropped something near him. A Viking hat. Jack picked up and quickly flew to catch him. Jack didn't know why but he feel something like the boy was a guardian. Jack flew to follow him. He arrived in something like a stadium. Jack flew and saw the boy that he met earlier was fighting… a dragon ! But it seems he not fighting but he (menjinakkan). He didn't use any weapon. But he can make the dragon down and even lay down in front of him. Jack can see that the boy didn't want to killed the dragon, not like 4 others who really wanted to killed and defeat the dragon. After the battle field end in the night, the boy run to a forest, near the village. Jack kept following him. Wanted to know where he would go. The boy was running to a field with a huge pond. Jack suddenly notice a dragon in there and "MERIDA ! "Jack quickly flew down.

-Now..-

"Toothless !" The boy was really surprised when he saw a girl was stroking him. His face was really shock like his secret was open. The dragon who noticed that his owner has come, he quickly approached him and started to sniff around the bag that the boy have. A fish appeared and he quickly ate it. Jack was now in the ground. "Merida !" Jack said. "Where have you been ?!" Jack approached them. Merida looked back to him "What ?! you are the first one who disappear" Said Merida. The boy still looked confused, 2 strange person appeared in front of him and now being angry ot each other. One is a girl who can (menjinakkan) Toothless beside him and the other a boy who suddenly appeared from no where. Quite confusing for a little village boy. "Well… I don't know why, but… I will start to go now" Said the boy. "Hey… how about him? Do you even now him ?" Jack pointing his finger to the Dragon. The dragon was staring at both of them. His owner and the one who pointing to him. Why he became the main topic now ?

Looking confuse he lay down under The boy feet. "No… ?" Said the boy. And practically both of them can say that he was lying. When a dragon lay down in your feet and you said that you don't know him ? you seriously cannot be an actor. "You are a bad lie'r" Merida said. The boy still doesn't wanted to admit it. Merida took deep breath "You will leave this big cat here ?" Said Merida pointing to the Dragon. "He is not Cat !' Said the boy. "See ? I know you know him. Why do you leave him here ?" Merida said. The boy take a deep breath.

"Is complicated. And beside who are you ?" Said the boy to Jack and Merida. "My name Jack and this is Merida" Said Jack. "Who are you ?" "My name Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and this is toothless" Said the boy introducing him and the dragon.

"Wow long name… are you a prince or something ?" Said Jack.

"Well… I am not prince.. quite, I am the son of the leader in here" Said Hiccup.

"You are son of leader in here ? Why do you…" Jack looked him. "Are you supposed to be..." Jack stopped 'Strong maybe ?"

"Well this is me .." Said Hiccup.

"Don't worry I know a lot of prince worse than you.." Said Merida. Hiccup smiled little. Still confused is that a praise or some of joke. When suddenly

"It's here…"Jack said "The smoke" Merida face turning pale. "What smoke ?" Hiccup said, looking confuse (Well this boy is really has lot of confuse) when he looked that Merida and Jack was like prepare some battle. Suddenly a smoke coming out from the ground and capturing hiccup. Hiccup who doesn't prepared strangle to get out, Toothless try help him. But the smoke now capturing both of them. The smoke capture them both in their own nightmare. A picture now floating in Hiccup head. A picture about his failure, that he couldn't fight. How his friend treat him before. Being left and never been (diakui). And his worst nightmare, his father doesn't wanted him anymore. Not a his son anymore.

Even Toothless try to escape his own nightmare. He saw by his self. How his father and mother eaten by the dragon who rule them. How tired him to feed the king. How he killed lots of people. Suddenly, in front of them a barrier made by ice appear. The smoke couldn't hurt them again. The nightmare started to gone. Jack make the barrier for all of them. The smoke that trap inside of the barrier was destroy by Merida. The smoke gone. Jack looked to Hiccup "We need to go to your village" Said Jack. "Merida.. go with Hiccup and Toothless, fly to the village, I will fly by myself" Said Jack. "Destroy the smoke" Jack looked to both of them and he fly away. Hiccup and Merida quickly follow him. The view from above was really beautiful. But when they arrived in the village it was turn to be a awful view. Smoke everywhere, every house. Hiccup quickly flew down. Jack already been there first and started to made a barrier for a whole village. But it need time.. and lot of smoke who trap inside of barrier. Merida quickly shooting the arrow to the smoke. Hiccup cannot do anything, Toothless too. When suddenly a huge smoke approach them. Hiccup started to fell his fear again and Toothless too. An arrow zing and hit the smoke just in right time. It was Merida ! (Of course it's her ! Who else could it be ?)

"Stand up and fight !" Merida said.

"How I suppose to fight if I don't know how to kill it ?! And beside the fear from the smoke could trap us again" Hiccup said.

"They just nightmare Hiccup !" Merida said. "You can defeat them !" Merida said

"I can ! so you can too ! beside you have toothless to help you… you can defeat them" Merida shoot and arrow to the smoke behind toothless. Without even look to it.

"How do you defeat them ?" Hiccup said. Merida turn her back started to shoot arrow again. "I don't know… really… I saw a light when I was trap in it. The light give me power to and give a target to shoot. My biggest night mare" Said Merida. "The smoke give a nightmare to person who trap inside them. Find your biggest nightmare and defeat it" Merida said and run to the battlefield again.

"How am I suppose to defeat it if I couldn't touch it and it's not real ?" Hiccup shout to Merida. "TRUST YOURSELF !" Merida said

"You are not alone !" after that Merida disappear. Not so long a smoke already behind them. Now they trap inside it. The nightmare come back. Hiccup try to stay strong with Toothless and try to stay calm but it cannot be done when you can see your own nightmare. Being left behind, Your father dumped you. Hiccup couldn't stand anymore and fall to his knees. Toothless try to make Hiccup stand when suddenly their both nightmare come. To lose each other. Hiccup try to stand again. "My biggest fear… to lose you.." Hiccup said to Toothless. "Biggest fear ?" Hiccup suddenly remember what Merida told him. Now Hiccup could see a little light in there. In center of their nightmare.; Now Hiccup was 100% sure what is the meaning of defeat their nightmare. "Toothless shoot that !" Hiccup pointing to their nightmare. Toothless take a big shoot and suddenly the smoke gone. Now they are in Berk again. The barrier almost finish but Jack looked really exhausted and Merida too. She shoot to the smoke who was all around her and Jack. She try to protect Jack so he could finish the barrier. Hiccup quickly jump to Toothless back and fly to them. Merida was looking really exhausted

"Is the barrier finish yet ?!" Merida shout to Jack. "Give me more time !" Jack said. "I don't think I could !" Merida said while looking to around them.

The smoke keep coming and Merida doesn't have any arrow now . When suddenly there is a little voice like a 'ZINGG!' and suddenly there is a blast and the smoke gone ! Merida looked up and saw Hiccup smiled to her. She smiled back. Not so long Jack have finished the barrier. Jack look to Hiccup "Would you like to join us ?" Jack smiled. Merida too. "Well I don't know…" He rolled his eyes to Toothless "how about you Toothless ?" Hiccup said to Toothless. Toothless just looked to Hiccup and have a little grown to him. Hiccup looked at them. Well tomorrow is his last battle and he have to Killed a Dragon, he already prepared to escape with Toothless but after this ? Maybe he could go somewhere, escape from his duty to kill dragon and have a little adventure with his new friend. It could be fun. "I'm in.."


End file.
